playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Fake Agent 47 Article (Improved)
Agent 47 is the main protagonist of the Hitman series, and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Ezio Auditore. Biography STEALTH AND COMBAT SKILLS WILL SEE ME WELL IN BATTLE Mr. 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services, beginning in the year 2000. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, Mr. 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Immediately after the success of his first contract kill, he was awarded the rank Gamma. Having little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to being a skilled assassin which provided him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. THE LEGACY OF AGENT 47: *''Hitman: Codename 47'' *''Hitman: Silent Assassin'' *''Hitman: Contracts'' *''Hitman: Bloodmoney'' *''Hitman: Absolution'' Arcade Opening Agent 47's story opens in his hideout. He is busy on his laptop and he reads aloud a new contract sent by an unknown client. The assignment is revealed to be "Far away" and the target is not shown. 47 reads through all the details then looks over to his picture of Dianna on his desk. He picks it up and sighs. Then he carefully puts it back down and walks over to his wall to where all of weapons are presented. He stares at it for a brief moment and then grabs several guns. Then he walks out of the hideout with his Snipercase. Rival Name: Ezio Auditore Reason: '47 is creeping around when he spots Ezio over in the distance. he attemps to sedate him and take his clothes as a disguise as he looks like a henchman of some kind. However this fails when Ezio throws him over himself and points hsi longsword at him. The 2 are left there standing with their weapons pointed at eachother. '''Connection: '''Agent 47 and Ezio Auditore are both skilled and highly trained assassins. Ending After gaining Polygon Man's All-Star Power and revealing that he was his target all along, 47 is walking back through his hometown to his hideout again talking about the experience he just had. He arrives there and puts down his sniper case. He looks at his laptop screen and another assassignment is shown. He looks at it and says "Another one already? Busy day. Although due to recent events... I feel stronger, more agile... And perhaps more skilled. This sounds like something i could easily do before dinner time" then he leaves the hideout glowing with AP. Gameplay 47 uses a large variety of both weapons and hand-to-hand combat skills. He can be quite hard to play and takes time and effort to learn how to use his style of fighting properly as well as clean combos but once you do it's worth it because he is very top tier. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Fist Fighting Combo - *'Knife Stab' - or + (Can be sustituted into Fist Fighting Combo) *'Uppercut' - + (Can be sustituted into Fist Fighting Combo) *'Kick' - + (Can be sustituted into Fist Fighting Combo) *'Punch' - (Air) *'Aerial Knife Stab' - or + (Air) *'Upward Punch' - + (Air) *'Doward Sweep' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Silverballers' - (Holdable) *'Shotgun Blast' - or + *'Meat Cleaver Throw' - + (Aimable) *'Explosive/Detonator' - + *'Aerial Silverballers' - (Air) *'Dual SMG Spray' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Meat Cleaver Throw' - + (Air) *'Katana Sword Swing' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Fibrewire' - *'Lighter Fluid' - or + Spills onto ground and sets those who step upon it on fire *'Bottle Throw' - + (Aimable) *'Clothes Change' - + - Alters appearance and moves to any of the human looking characters. *'Coin' - (Air) - Confuses opponents for brief second *'Syringe Throw' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Bottle Throw' - + (Air) *'Ladder Slide' - + (Air) - Agent 47 slides down a ladder and lands on the ground with a smack (Throws) *'Push' - or *'Shoot Upwards' - *'Dumpster Slam' - - keeps opponent incapacitated in a dumpster for a brief moment (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Roll' - + or (Super Moves) *'Call Elevator' - (Level 1): 47 presses a button and an elevator comes crashing down beside him killing anyone near him. *'Point Shooting -' (Level 2): Every goes extremely slowly for a few seconds and 47 has the oppertunity to tag the opponent to kill them before time is up. A headshot kill. Anywhere else just costs them AP. *'Sniper Challenge' - (Level 3): The screen turns into a sniper scope and pressing any attack button puts things into instinct mode (Slow motion). Press an attack button again to fire. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'There's a bullet for everyone' - 47 flips his silverballers in the air and catches them *'Easily Accomplished' - 47 puts his current weapon away, straightens his tie and says "Easily Accomplished" *'You can all die at once' - 47 tosses a knife from hand to hand and then stabs infront of him repeatadely. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"There's a bullet for everyone" **"Hmm..." **"Excellant choice" *'Prematch:' **"Just another assignment" **"I'd back away now if I were you" **"You're messing with the wrong agent" ** *'Item Pick-up:' **"Excellant" **"Just what I needed" **"A weapon? Perfect" **"What careless person left this around?" *'Using Call Elevator:' **"I'd move if I were you" **"Call...." **"Watch out" *'Using Point Shooting:' **"Time to die" *'Using Sniper Challenge:' **"Death is my way of life" *'Successful KO:' **"Hmm... This will surely effect my Silent Assassin rating" **"Is this a new life?" **"There is little honor in preying on the weak" **"Don't mess with me" **"I won't ask again; Where is Victoria?" **"A true assassin leaves the environment untouched" **"It's done" **"It was inevitable" *'Respawn:' **"I'll try that again" **"Embarressing" **"Diana..." **"Son of a..." Intros and Outros Introduction *'I'm ready for battle:' 47 slides down a pole and says "I'm ready. For battle". *'Greetings:' 47 exits his car and straightens his tie. *'Silverballers:' 47 turns around an points his guns in both directions. *'Master of Disguise: '''A policeman turns around revealed to be Agent 47. Winning Screen *'Completed:' 47 turns around and crosses his silverballers across his chest. *'Best of the best: 47 turns around and points his gun at the screen. *'''Silent Assassin: 47 holds his fibrewire across his chest tight. *'Effiency at it's finest: '''47 stands triumphantly with a glass of wine. Losing Screen *47 falls to the ground while the screen turns red *47 turns away, angry Costumes Suit The default appearance of 47, which is based on his appearance in ''Hitman: Absolution * Black suit; red tie (Normal) * White suit; red tie (Funeral; Bloodmoney) * Red suit; green tie * Dark Blue suit; Black tie Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts